


How about a baby?

by 1GaaraUnveiled



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 70's, Babies, Gene is kinda sick of it lol, God Peter is hawt! <3, I hope my boyfriend doesn't find this, I need to write more sorry, John Lennon is great, Kissing, M/M, Multiple parts because my oneshots are loooong, Ok I'm gonna stop tagging soon, Paul wants attention and love, Peter and Ace getting freaky oo lala~, Sorry it's shiiit, feeling each other up (Yim yum!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/1GaaraUnveiled
Summary: Paul has been acting weird lately, very weird. Weird to the point that he's feeling a little extra flirty towards a certain rough looking Demon in his free time. Things start to simmer down a bit, untill Paul one night stumbles into Gene's room asking if they should have a baby together. Confused yet amused, Gene takes all of that as a joke and tells him alright. Little does he know Paul wasn't kidding and ends up going back into his hotel room the next day with a plastic baby doll. For the next couple of months, the Starchild and Demon take on the roles of two parents as they care and tend for the new little happening in their rockstar lives.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley
Kudos: 6





	1. *~~~*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been obsessed with the pairing of Gene and Paul as of lately, so here's another quick fic. Don't tell the Breakfast Club section, for I'm still working on my long ass story. Just needed a little bit of a break. As usual, please don't commmet on my works. I'd be happy if you respected that please. : ) 
> 
> Ps, sorry if some grammar is off I wrote this during the night. Also, this will be in multiple parts.
> 
> ~1GaaraUnveiled

~oOo~

It was unusual for Gene to have to sit down and ponder on things. He couldn't remember the last time he did so untill his door flung open and Paul came prancing into his hotel room with his makeup still on; outfit and all. They had just finished their show and it was getting very late, and the four of them had all gone into their seperate hotel rooms to try and wind down for the night. Gene could of sworn he was the last one up out of the band, and was hoping for an easy late evening. Little did he know he'd be laying on his stiff matress with the Starchild over him like a hungry teenage girl, craving for his attention since he didn't receive any when they were preforming on stage.

And now Paul was whining for it, for jealously had gotten the better of him as always. Whenever Gene winked at Peter or licked Ace's neck, the frontman couldn't help but feel pretty left out. He didn't do that stuff for him during the concerts, having to wait untill it was all over before he could get anything.

And that was pretty common. 

"Snuggle with me." Paul would demand, face rubbing up Gene's neck as his skinny body plopped upon the bigger man. Usually Gene would resist, fearing Paul was under the influence every time he wanted to get physical. But of course, he wasn't.

"Not now Paul, can't you see I'm tired?" He sighed, as he felt his friend's lips carefully cruise to his neck.

Paul of course, didn't care. He wanted to feel something good, and he wanted to feel it now! Whatever Gene had to say, he wasn't going to allow the Demon to talk him out of it this time. He was feeling so needy all afternoon, and he knew that Gene was the best at giving him his wanted attention. No one else was as rough as he was.

"What do you mean you're tired? You didn't do that much on stage." Paul muttered into his neck, lower half of his body gently grinding on Gene's tired legs.

He didn't say anything to that, for he knew arguing with Paul would only lead to crying and slamming doors in the end. The last thing he wanted was the Starchild mad at him over something as stupid as this. It was time to smooth things over.

"Don't you ever ask Peter or Ace to do this? They're just as good at cuddling yanno..."

"Yeah but, they're kinda in the middle of something right now. And, you know how Peter gets when he's interrupted with a groupie. It's the same thing when he's with Ace." Paul explained, kicking his platform boots off as he got more comfortable upon Gene. Gene nodded in silence and blushed a little at the thought of the Spaceman and Catman going at it again.

That would of been the third time this week that they pulled this, and Gene couldn't help but get a small rise out of it. Ace was hot, and so was Peter, and nothing was stopping the Demon from touching himself when he thought of the two getting intimate.He didn't say anything to anyone though, for he feared they would only see him as some creep who couldn't get a good groupie like he wanted to.

The last ten girls he slept with felt cheap, and he was tired of having to pay for prostitutes in order to satisfy his sexual needs. Usually he got dead end hookers, who smelled too much like a rat cage and a basement. Sure, they felt like a waste of time, but at the end of the day he was still getting some. But as of now, he was feeling too drained to get it on and Paul knew this. Yet, he wanted to try and rile him up a bit.

"Paul, you still have your makeup on." Gene calmly observed, thumb gently stroking Paul's cheek as a little bit of white foundation got on him. Paul only kissed his neck again, leaving marks from his lipstick on the bassist's throat not caring one bit. They already preformed for the night, so why should he care if it got smudged? Besides, he felt more powerful when he wore it.

"Call me Starchild, Demon.~" The frontman corrected, fingers gliding across Gene's concealed chest. He then made a sort of whimpering sound that he could only indicate it as desperation, and the more he held back the more Paul made it clear what he wanted. He gave Gene one more kiss before rubbing his crotch against his leg again, hoping it would stir up some trouble and it did. He had to bite down his lip before any sort of moan could escape. Paul didn't stop for a good minute.

"Paul." Gene warned, politely wanting him to get off before he would start getting angry with him.

"What?" He asked, sounding defenseless like he didn't know what was going on. He also didn't like that Gene wasn't calling him by his stage persona like he had asked. Paul's head laid on his chest like a child, heavy and limp. He looked so needy.

"You know what."

"Gene, please. Just for tonight." He begged softly.

"I don't think so Stanley." Gene replied, wrapping his arms around Paul's back and held him soundly. If he wasn't going to get physical, the least he could do was hold him there. It was Paul's turn to sigh now, curly hair bouncing a little as he did.

"But why not?"

"I already told you why."

"You don't even look tired."

"But I am."

"Geeeeeene."

"......."

Paul held his head up again and pressed his lips together and made his pouty face again. He just didn't understand why Gene was like this towards him. Why did he refuse to cuddle after a long day? That's all he was asking out of him nothing else. Gene freely would take Ace by the arm and go out into his limo for a quick session but wouldn't even give Paul a chance?

What an asshole.

"Why are you like this?" Paul hissed, eyeing the Demon with a look of annoyance. He had planned this all evening, hoping to catch Gene in a desperate state such as himself for a few rounds of cuddles and kisses. But as always, the bassist preferred to be alone after preformances.

"Paul."

"Starchild."

"*Starchild*," Gene began to say. "What if we tried this later? I still have a few things to do before even considering getting down and dirty. I need a shower and you do as well."

Paul continued to look at him weirdly while the thought of being put off again sunk into his mind. He was tired of waiting on Gene, but he once again had no choice.

"Oh alright. But you have to be ready when I come back. I'm not letting you slip away again." Paul answered, slidding off of Gene then hopping off of the bed. He gathered up his boots but didn't put them back on, seeing no need to them headed straight out the door. Gene waited untill he was at least ten feet down the hall before letting out the longest sigh he could ever muster up. This was getting too old with Paul, and no matter what he tried, he just couldn't see it.

The demon rose out of bed himself and walked over to the bathroom door, turning the knob and entering in for his shower. The hot shower that he deserved and worked for.

~oOo~

He was in a little longer then he should of been, but honestly Gene couldn't help it. The warm rushing waves from the shower head had him in this burning yet relaxing sesnsation. He washed his hair, got any remaining makeup off, and scrubbed down his body. The running water eventually stopped and he stepped out; bathrobe and everything.

Gene had his wet moppy locks tied up in a bun with a cheap elastic hair tie that either Paul or Ace left in his hotel bathroom. He assumed it to be Ace's, for the hair tie had a tiny lightning bolt charm sloppily glued on to it. He figured it was from the other night, when Ace was complaining about Peter being in the bathroom too long so he used Gene's instead.

The Demon unlocked the bathroom door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he took notice of Paul lying on his bed; same look of desperation on his face like he had on an hour before. Where did he get a key and how long had he been waiting for him to finish up??

"Paul??" Gene choked out, bathrobe nearly slipping from his wet body.

"Yes?" Paul cooed, smirking at the way Gene was standing in utter surprise. Gene held tightly to his robe and closed his eyes for a good moment, taking everything in.

"How...how did you get into my room? I thought I had the door locked."

"Ace told me where you hid the spare key Geno."

"Damn it Ace!" Gene cursed, already feeling his temper start to emerge through his coursing veins. "Is Frehley in on this to?"

"Like I said before, he's still in Peter's room." Paul spoke nonchantauntly, laying down on his stomach then tilting his head to the side.

"That doesn't answer my question Paul."

"Doesn't need to."

"Yes it does."

The Starchild then patted a seat next to him on the bed, hoping Gene would join him like he promised. He was sick of waiting, and he wasn't going to be thrown away like garbage anymore. Gene was keeping his promise wether he liked it or not.

"Whatever Simmons, just--come over here with me please ok?" Paul bluntly asked, making better room for the bassist. Gene held back any noise that would give him away of being irritated. He wasn't even dressed yet! He was still soaked from his shower and hair was a soggy catastrophe. And Paul still wanted to get cuddly? In his dreams. Not to mention Paul didn't even get himself washed like he said he was going to.

"Paul you still have your makeup on?!" Gene just now realized, feeling stupid for not pointing it out before. Paul chuckled then rolled over on his back like a cat, eyes looking up at him.

"Of course I still do."

"But why? The shows been long over with and I thought you said you were going to take a shower as well?"

Gene was in disbelief.

Paul only huffed out some hot air and his fluffy bangs blew out of his face. How could Gene of already forgotten?

"Don't you remember?"

"Not really."

"Tonight I'm Starchild hun." Paul replied hand extending out as he grabbed for the hem of Gene's bathrobe. He gave it a little tug. "So, are you coming over?"

Gene didn't talk at first, for this was actually starting to intrigue him a little. All the times he's been with Ace or Peter during the late hours they've never worn their makeup; only some eyeliner and a light shade of lipstick, but that was really all. No full blown stage persona. As Gene sat down on the edge of his hotel bed he started to wonder: what was it like to cuddle with the Starchild?

Would it be different than just cuddling with Paul? 

There was only one way to find out.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just, just hold on a second."

"Alright, I'll be waiting right here."

"I know, you won't be going anywhere." Gene replied, rather sarcastically. 

The demon headed back into the bathroom and dug his hands into the laundry basket, pulling out a plain tee shirt along with a pair of grey sweatpants. If he was going to spend half the night with Paul, he was at least going to be comfortable doing it.

He came out minutes later, seeing Paul in the same position before as he left. On his back, eyes looking towards the ceiling with his hands resting on his stomach. The leather that was wrapped around the frontman's body clung to him like a sloth does to a tree. His metal studs glistened in the dim room light, reminding Gene of a early twilight sky. Kinda like the way Ace glowed when he usually slept with him. 

He missed those nights with Ace.


	2. *~~~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some cute?  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

"Looking good Demon." Paul commented as Gene took down his long wet hair. He placed the hair tie on his dresser and finally crawled into bed with him. Paul instantly touched at the bassist's face, fingers gliding down his neck untill Gene decided he wanted to give it a try. He cupped Paul's chin and went for his mouth, kissing him tenderly.

Paul instantly pulled Gene on top of him, going for his neck again with showers of kisses. The bassist allowed all his weight upon Paul; pinning one arm hard on the mattress while the other hand was tangled in Paul's poofy locks. After a few good minutes of exchanging some kisses and body heat, Gene rolled off of him and pulled him close to his side. The two laid side by side entwined.

They were quiet for a little while, with only the sound of distant people's shuffling and the ice machine down the hall to fill up their ears. Paul's head was resting on Gene's chest, and he could feel the hard thumping going on and off as he remained there. His heart could of easily exploded from the rush of excitement, but as always Gene was able to calm his fired up mind.

Yet, down below said otherwise.

"Gene?" Came Paul voice suddenly. Gene's eyes didn't leave the ceiling.

"Yes Star?"

Paul's face nuzzled his torso some more, hand now grabbing for Gene's.

"We should do something nice for each other." Paul started to say, head slightly going up as the bassist would breathe. He laid there in thought, curious to what Paul had in mind. He kinda wanted to know more.

"And what would that be?" He asked, turning his head to face him.

Paul quickly pecked his nose, smiling afterwards.

"So I was thinking. We've been friends for years now right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And, I thought we could take a few more steps up the ladder. What do you say?"

He looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

That's when Paul's eyes had this bit of a twinkle to them. He gripped his hand tighter.

"Gene."

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a baby together."

~oOo~

"...W-what..??" Gene stutters, eyes wide as he linked stares with Paul. What the hell did he mean by that? A baby. A fucking baby? Who did he think he was, a women? As hot as he was he couldn't pull pregnancy off. Well, maybe he could. He was Paul Stanley after all. Seconds later, he burst out laughing; kinda like the way Ace usually does.

"Stanley, are you drunk again?" He chuckled. "If so, I can't seem to taste it in your breath."

He saw that if he kept on laughing, he'd only hurt his sides from doing so, so he tried so hard to stop. After minutes passed, he was wiping his eyes with his fingers. Man, Paul could be so funny at times.

"Don't laugh I'm being serious." He stated, looking at him with big brown eyes. "I'm being one hundred percent legit here."

"Ok ok Star. If that's what you want then sure." Gene chuckled, still in disbelief. That's when Paul let go of his hand and got back on top of him, kissing around his lips.

"Please Gene, don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, but it's hard not to when you say shit like that." He tried to justify, but it just wasn't working for Paul. He only released a sigh.

"Doesn't that sound like fun though? You and me, with a small child? What's so wrong about that?" The more he spoke, the more he sounded like he was rather hurt. That flew over Gene's head though. He really hoped he meant adoption.

"I mean, you're not exactly a women Paul. You don't have a freaking uterus number one, or a ...yeah.." He replied, poking at his belly from below.

"Gene, thats not what I'm trying to say.." Paul muttered, face feeling a little heated up. The Demon continued on.

"As cute as it would be, it's not possible haha." Gene then sits himself up. "I mean, even if it was, I don't think having a baby bump would work with that studded custome you always wear. It goes down to your waist and I'm sure your belly would only be a distraction on stage."

Gene then sat still in thought as he pictured what that would be like; The Starchild, looking bold and glamorous as ever with a bit of a stomach. Why was it kinda adorable? And why did Paul find it flattering? He still felt warm in the face.

"I'd have to wear something not too revealing then. Or who knows, maybe the ladies would like it."

"True, if that's something that they were *in to*, but sex would be a hassle."

"Well of course it would be. You wouldn't want the baby hurt now would you?"

Gene smiled like an idiot, still baffled that they were even talking about this to begin with. Damn, Paul was a real crowd pleaser.

"Like I said before, whatever you want Paul." Gene snickered, pulling the Starchild on his chest, allowing him to rest there soundly. Paul didn't say anything afterwards, for the comfort of the bassist's soothing heart made him rather sleepy. All he could really do was smile, as he nuzzled up to him. Gene thought this was all a joke, but in reality, he had no idea how much he was missing out on. He could laugh all he wanted, but eventually he'd see the beauty of what he found as a joke..

~oOo~

"Good night San Francisco!" Ace called through the microphone as the crowd roared with applause; followed by Peter giving everyone a last minute bang of his drums. The curtain drew and soon the lights faded dim, with the sound of screaming fans still passing though their ears. Ace grabbed for his water bottle that was sitting next to one of the amps and took a long drink from it. Gene sighed heavily as he watched Peter get off of the almost levitating platform and jump into the Spaceman's arms; swinging him a little.

Why was he so jealous of those two anyway?... They were only friends right? All they really did was drink a couple bottles and occasionally make out. But why did it hurt him like that in the long run? Maybe it was because Gene didn't really have what they did, which was love on both sides of the spectrum. From what he could see, Peter and Ace knew how friendship worked and how important it was to give and not just get. He almost had that with Ace. Heck, he was so close! So close indeed. But as things come, they soon eventually fade out into the distance and vanish in thin air.

Maybe he could have that again someday, and maybe it wouldn't hurt him as much as it did before. Perhaps he'd let him spend the night in his room like last time they preformed here. There was always that possibility.

"You guys wanna go out for a drink after we change?" Gene asked as Ace held Peter kinda like the way a groom holds his bride.

"A drink? That sounds pretty nice. What ya say Petey?" Ace asked, as he pretended to cradle his friend. The Catman looked up excitedly.

"Really? That sounds amazing! I could go for a nice bottle of something."

"As long as you two don't get black out drunk and make me pay for the twenty plus rounds ok?" Gene warned, wagging his finger. Ace only laughed.

"No promises Curley." He cooed, making eyebrows at him. He blushed a little bit, but shrugged the flirty gesture from Ace off. It probably didn't mean anything, since the gutairst had the tendency to be playful around everyone. Heck, maybe his and Peter's actions were nothing more but mere innocence. But yet, it was still bothering him.

"Well, I'm not taking your ass back to your hotel room if that happens."

"But who else will?" Ace whined as he placed Peter down. Gene heavily sighed.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be me."

"Oh come on Simmons! You don't even drink!"

"So?"

"So, if the most sober one of us is going, we're going to perhaps need a little bit of assistance if something were to happen." Peter tried to explain as the three of them went out the back exit door from the stage. 

"Also, what's the point of taking us to a bar when you won't even take one shot of alcohol?"

Gene just shot him a look that could best be described as cold, which muted the cat immediately.

Gene cleared his throat.

"You two need to learn when too much is too much. Got that? Now go get yourselves back to the hotel and in the showers. Take all that makeup off and change into something casual. Then meet me in the lobby in 40."

~oOo~

Gene closed his hotel room shut, locking it this time. With all the excitement from earlier he was slowly starting to develop a headache. *Again.* How much pain to the head could one possibly take? He just wasn't having it tonight.

He had taken another shower, cleaning his face from the stage makeup that marked the man he was; showing only that side thousands and thousands of people yearned to see.

It was all over now.

Everyone was going home; back to their normal lives and so was Gene as he stood infront of that foggy mirror brushing his teeth in silence. What was he so anxious about? All he was gonna do was go out for a few hours with the guys that's all. Nothing too crazy. But of course, that small ounce of hope never lasted long.

Never....

"Gene?"

He almost fell back when he heard his name being called, instantly making the bassist come to a quick halt. There again, stood Paul with his stage costume on along with his black eyeliner and white foundation; bright eyes looking up at him rather meekly. It was getting to the point now where Gene decided to just stop caring who entered his room freely. Privacy wasn't priority, and no longer needed to exist. Maybe the less he cared, the happier he would be. Gene placed his toothbrush down.

"What are you doing here Stanley? The shows over, get out of your stage gown."

Paul only moved a little closer to him, stepping out of the door frame as he kept his eyes locked upon Gene's. If he wasn't going to get what he wanted, the least Gene could do for him was listen. He had his arms behind his back, eyes suddenly looking down as the Demon watched him carefully. Something seemed off, more than usual and it was starting to kinda creep Gene out. He wanted to speak up, but found himself at a loss for words. Maybe the lovely Starchild would cover for him.

Then again, maybe not..

"So....Nothing eh? No words?"

Paul nodded, then shook his head fast, plagued with indecisiveness.

"Well..."

Gene couldn't help but sigh.

"If you're here for sex I got none to offer. I'm going out tonight."

"You are? With who? Some girl you just met?" He asked, jumping the gun like he usually did when he didn't get his way. Gene was quick to shut him down.

"No no. I'm going out with Peter and Ace to some bar. It'll only be for a couple of hours."

"And I wasn't invited?"

That sudden thought just struck him hard, realizing he hadn't asked. Then again, maybe it was best if Paul didn't go.

"Well..."

"Ah, I see.." He moves in a little closer. "I know what this is all about."

"What are you...?"

"It's pretty damn obvious Simmons, you got a fucking three way all planned. I'm not that stupid."

The way those words came tumbling out sounded like they were dripping with hurt, and Gene had no way of patching any wounds up that quickly. He couldn't tell which offended him the most, the fact that Paul thought he was sucking of Peter and Ace or the fact he assumed he was trying to get away from him by going out. Both assumptions hurt a lot, and Gene was simply not having it. 

No, not tonight.

"First of all, what the actual shit Paul.. Do you really think this is all a cover up just to screw our other band members? If so, that's pretty damn shallow of you.."

He spits any remaining toothpaste out of his mouth then rinses off the brisles. Paul remains standing there, face twisting into a fit of anger. How dare the bassist call him shallow and try and get away with it!

"Shallow? You think I'm being shallow?"

"Only a little."

"Ha, and here I was only asking you if you wanted to see something cool. But then again, you probably wouldn't care."

He then starts to head out the door, secretly hoping that Gene would call him back and possibly apologize, but that didn't seem to happen. Instead, he sort of gazed out and watched as Paul plopped down upon his bed, arms still hiding whatever it is he had brought. 

He decided to shrug it off for now. Well, untill curiosity got the better of him that is.....

~oOo~

As he quickly finished up in the bathroom, the last thing that was left to do was apply a tiny tad of eyeliner and select which shades he would be wearing out. Hmmm, perhaps the ones with the blue would be a nice evening fit. He places the glasses over his eyes and steps out of the wash room, face instantly frowning as he sees that Paul hasn't at all budged from his spot since the last ten minutes. Whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to leave untill he had it.

"Paul....why are you still here?"

He eyes him wryly, then instantly looks to his lap.

"Honesty, I don't even know.."

"Is this about not inviting you?.. Because I thought it over and realized that it was sort of a dick move for not asking.."

The frontman shakes his head, not looking up at him.

"No, it's not really that. I don't really care if you only wanted to hang with the others...I was being over dramatic about that a little."

"Only a little?"

"You know what I mean.."

He then carefully lays on his side, still hiding whatever it is he brought with him. Gene's eyes lock on the small concealed bundle, heart slowly starting to speed up. What the hell was that? Weed?

"So I'm guessing, you're really not here to make out or anything of that manner?..." Gene questions, joining Paul on the bed.

"Nope. Not here for that."

"I'm thinking it has to do with whatever is hiding in your arms eh?"

"........"

"......"

"Something like that."

Paul then rises up from the bed, gently revealing what he had been hiding for the last bit or so. Gene's eyes widen and he suddenly finds his mouth grow dry with no words flowing through quite yet. In his arms, is a small tiny baby; a plastic one to be exact. The Demon tries and clears his throat, rushing to find some words as he looks at this weird sight.

"....Woah, what is...what is that?.."

Paul proudly gives him a smile, cradling the thing.

"The baby I wanted to have with you."

"..!!"

Gene's hand reaches out toward it, index fingers touched the tip of the fake child's nose. He looks up at Paul, not knowing if he should be taking him seriously or not. Then again, memories of last night started flooding back at him.

Paul was being 100% serious here...

"I thought it would be kinda fun yanno. You and me never do anything special anymore." He tries to explain. "So I came up with this little project."

"B-baby?.." Gene can't help but ask, shocked but should of seen something like this coming. This was Paul he was with after all.

"Yeah, don't you remember the request I asked of you from last night? I said I wanted to have a baby with you." He then makes a pouty face with his lips, trying to look all sad. Gene dumbly falls for it.

"I know but, I honestly thought you were joking.. Ya see, I thought you meant "have have" a baby haha. So I don't take you so serious.."

Paul then scoots closer to him, holding the plastic Infant close to his chest. Gene can't help but stare at his band partner, really at a loss of words. Finally, Paul kisses the top of the toy's head then falls into Gene's lap, eyes not leaving his.

"Well you should of. Because I meant everything I said last night."

"Oh."

Paul then lifts up the baby to him, as if offering him to hold it. Gene hesitates for a good moment, before finally giving into his friend's little "game." As weird as this was, it was starting to fascinate him.

"Wanna hold her?"

"S-...Sure.."

He takes the doll, which is wrapped up in one of Paul's 1975 tour shirts. He looks down at it, staring at the expressionless toy as it looks back up at him.

"So, where did you get this...?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I kinda wanna know where this thing came from." Gene shows a small smile as he cradles it gently in his arms. Paul lays his head upon his shoulder.

"Why, from me of course."

He reveals a smug expression, which spoils a hint of erotic desire, but just as always, Gene brushes that off.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"I don't see any proof." He jokes, laying his head gently against Paul's. Paul sits there's quietly, trying to understand what the hell Gene meant by that.

"Proof? What do you mean?"

"Yanno, baby fat proof. There's not a single indication of that."

Instantly, he finds his face turn a bright red. The feeling of embarrassment goes up into his ears, and soon his whole upper body is burning with mortification. Why the fuck would Gene point something out like that??

"Gene..this uhh.."

"See look. Nothing." He replies, running his fingers around his belly. Paul almost pushes him away.

"Simmons what the bloody shit?"

"What, I'm just pointing out the obvious. You're skin and bones. How am I suppose to believe this is your baby?"

Even though Gene was only playing along, Paul couldn't help but find what he was saying and doing absouelty adorable, but he couldn't let the Demon know that. If anybody found out about this, it would be all over.

"You want proof?"

"That's what I did ask for."

"Fine then."

Paul takes the plastic doll away from Gene, then removes the shirt that's wrapped around it. He unzips part of his costume and starts to stuff the clothing attire inside it; mainly around the belly area. Gene's eyes remain on him, refusing to look away.

"There, is this any better?"

"I.....I guess..woah.."

"Woah what?"

"Woah you."

Gene starts to glide his hand around his artificial curves, a little mesmerized by what he was touching. Paul can't help but smirk.

"You're gonna have to be doing that a lot tonight Geno."~

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I'm going with you."

He places his hand on top of Gene's.

"Going with me? To the bar?"

"Yep."

"......You're not....You're not bringing that doll with us now are you?.."

"Not the doll, just the belly."


End file.
